Virus Ebola?
by Orange Burst
Summary: Yup,virus yang menyebabkan penderitanya mati setelah mengeluarkan darah dari seluruh tubuhnya.Apa yang terjadi jika Toushirou tak sengaja melepaskan virus ini ke sekolah shinigami?


**DISCLAIMER:**Liat aja di sampul komiknya

* * *

Ini adalah kisah (jyaah~ 'kisah'...) pas Toushirou baru jadi murid di sekolah shinigami...

Pokoknya setelah 'ini' dan 'itu' Toushirou kini jadi murid itu yang disambut hangat (mungkin lebih tepatnya 'panas') oleh banyak cewek karna mukanya yang manis kayak gula batu. Dan dalam waktu singkat, sekitar 3,2 jam Toushirou dikenal dan dipuja oleh murid-murid cewek seantero sekolah! Catatan: ama CEWEK, bukan ama COWOK. Yup, kedatangan Toushirou ke sono telah menyita uang kas sekolah...eh, menyita perhatian cewek-cewek dan membuat murid-murid cowok cemburu! So, dia bisa dibilang dibenci oleh hampir semua murid cowok sekelas. Dan berkali-kali Toushirou dikerjai oleh cowok-cowok itu, seperti melempar sampah ke kepala Toushirou yang ada di taman dari jendela lantai 2, tapi cewek-cewek dengan sukarela melindunginya dengan cara menjadikan diri mereka sebagai tameng (cieelah!) bagi tubuh mungil (Toushiro:Mungil kata lo?!) dari sampah nan bau. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Toushirou makin dibenci.

Tapi yang bersangkutan tetep aja adem ayem meski diliatin ama tatapan napsu ama murid cewek dan tatapan 'liat aja ntar, bakal gw bunuh lo!' dari murid-murid cowok. Soalnya dia rada telmi (Toushirou:Tadi mungil sekarang telmi?!*siap2 ngeluarin hyourinmaru*) jadi ga tau sama napsu pembunuh yang selalu ditujukan padanya. Nah, bagian ini cuma penjelasan doang, kita mulai ceritanya...

* * *

"Apaan nih?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk sesuatu seperti botol minum plastik milik Toushirou.

"Auk tuh... Gw mesen minuman yang disebut 'jus kalengan' dari dunia manusia pake delivery servicenya toko urahara, tapi kayaknya salah anter deh," jawab Toushirou sambil mengamati botol tersebut.

"Jadi ini apaan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Kayaknya sesuatu yang berbahaya, liat nih, ada tulisan 'danger'nya," kata Toushirou santai. Rukia langsung was-was (walopun dia nggak ngerti tulisannya, soalnya Rukia kan ga bisa baca huruf latin). "Ya udahlah gw telpon Urahara dulu buat nanyain penjelasannya. Lo jaga botol ini jangan sampe kebuka, kita ga tau isinya apaan," pesan Toushirou (emang restoran dipesenin?) pada Rukia sebelom meninggalkan kelas.

Rukia mengamati tulisan pada label botol itu. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat huruf latin yang duluuuuuuuuu sekali pernah dipelajarinya." Da.. n... Danger... E... EB... Ebola...?" Rukia membaca terputus-putus. "Heh? Ebola kan jenis virus?" kata Renji yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Rukia.

"Vi... virus?"

"Yup, gw pernah baca di buku tentang dunia orang hidup, katanya ada virus yang namanya Ebola," kata Renji sambil membuka bungkus roti HOTnya (Ya, roti HOT yang terkenal di seireitei sebagai roti yang pedes BANGET. Dibuat dari ramuan cabe pilihan, seperti cabe rawit, cabe kriting, cabe merah, cabe ijo, dan cabe ulek. Untuk pemesanan hubungi 0857... readers: Jangan malah promosi oooy!)

"Itu virus yang kayak gimana?" suara Rukia sedikit bergetar.

"Itu, virus epidemi yang nyebar cepet banget. Gejalanya katanya sih pertama-tama mendadak muncul luka di kulit kayak bekas nanah gitu, makin lama makn banyak. Trus kemudian keluar darah dari mata, kuku,dan telinga sampai akhirnya korbannya mati dalam hitungan menit atau jam kalo beruntung... Tapi toh virus itu ga ada di soul society kan?" jelas Renji luas (bosen kalo panjang lebar).

Rukia langsung keringat dingin dan sambil menelan ludah pelan-pelan ia kembali meletakkan botol itu di meja Toushirou...

Sementara itu Renji perlahan memasukkan roti HOT ke mulutnya... 5 cm... 3 cm... 2 cm (makan roti doang lama banget, jarang makan kali ya?). Hap. "GIIIIILLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!PEDDDESSSSSSSSSS BANGGGGEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!". Seketika itu Renji langsung tereak dan mengeluarkan api biru bak kompor dari mulutnya, persis naga bunting mau brojol. Roti HOT itu ternyata punya pengaruh juga buat babon (Renji: WTF?!).

Dan seketika itu insting (monyet) Renji langsung mencari air terdekat. Ia pun meraih botol minum di meja Toushirou." E... Eh..! Renji..!". Terlambat. Rukia tak sempat menghentikan Renji yang mencoba membuka tutup botolnya.

Sbelom Renji sempat meminum isinya asap keunguan mengepul dari botol tersebut." Gwaah! Apaan nih!?" Renji kini otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak sekelas. Reflek Renji langsung melempar botol itu ke lantai hingga isinya keluar. "Uwaa...? Cairan ungu apa itu?" tanya Hinamori. Rukia udah kaku. "Auk nih, minumannya si Toushirou. Gw bersiin deh," kata Renji yang merasa bertanggung jawab.

"Re...Renji...," panggil Rukia yang mukanya udah sepucet roti basi.

"Hng? Kok muka lo pucet gitu?" kata Renji yang tengah sibuk mengepel lantai kelas dengan gaya Mpok Inem.

"I... itu... virus ebola itu bisa nyebar lewat udara ga?" tanya Rukia.  
"Bisalah! Dan menyebarnya tuh cepet banget lagi." DHEG. Rukia udah siap-siap terjun bebas ke lantai buat pingsan, tapi ditahan ama Toushirou. Mereka kan sama-sama pendek, jadi bisa saling menahan (Rukia & Toushirou: ni author bisanya jelek-jelekkin tokohnya doang ya?! Emang tinggi lo ndiri berapa sih?! Author:Pipis, eh pis man,pis...).

"To... t... tou..." Rukia gelagapan. "Kenapa Lo Ruk? Mendadak gagu?" tanya Toushirou kejam.

Setelah itu Toushirou baru ngeh ama 'sesuatu' yang dipel Renji." Ini.. apaan?" tanyanya. "Ini.. botol minum lo tadi jatoh. Sori, ntar gw beliin teh deh buat ngegantiin," balas Renji sambil nyengir, nggak tau apa yang telah ia lakukan pada masa depan bumi (lebay...)

" I..itu virus bego..!!" bentak Toushirou. Rukia langsung kejang-kejang on the spot.

Toushirou pun langsung ambil tindakan dengan membekukan semua pintu n jendela, jadi ga bisa dibuka samasekali. "Shi... Shiro-chan?! ada apa?" tanya Hinamori cemas. Sementara beberapa murid tampak protes.

Toushirou pun maju kedepan kelas. "Teman-teman, mohon perhatiannya sebentar". Murid-murid pun langsung berbisik-bisik sambil tetap memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Toushirou.

"Ini," kata Toushirou sambil menunjuk botolnya yang telah terbuka," adalah virus yang dikembangkan untuk menjadi senjata biologis".

"Tu...tunggu... kalo tutupnya kebuka berarti virusnyan nyebar lewat udara ?!" tanya salah satu murid. Toushirou mengangguk.

"Aku belum tahu tepatnya jenis virus ini, tapi aku sudah meminta Urahara untuk mengirim buku manualnya segera dengan gagak. Kurasa akan sampai dalam beberapa menit," kata Toushirou stay cool seperti Tukul.

"Tapi... tadi gw sempat baca... itu... kayaknya virus ebola..." kata Rukia yang udah kayak mau mati lemes. Toushirou membaca label botolnya." Sepetinya begitu".

"Jadi maksud lo, kita bakal mati pelan-pelan setelah mengeluarkan darah dari seluruh tubuh kita?!" Renji mulai panik. "Kurang lebih begitu, apalagi karna virusnya bisa nyebar lewat udara, jadi kurasa kelas ini bakal mulai terkontaminasi," jelas Toushirou sambil memakai baju anti radiasi lengkap dengan penutup kepala dan tabung oksigen yang dia dapat entah dari mana, nyolong dari asronot kali (*dikemplang Toushirou*).

"I... itu berarti gw udah terkontaminasi? Temen-temen gw di kelas ini juga?" tanya Hinamori. "Begitulah. Apa boleh buat ini juga bukan salah siapa-siapa. Bersiaplah mati dengan ten..." omongan Toushirou terputus karena ia diterjang dan langsung dihajar anak-anak sekelas dengan gegap gempita(?). "Lo bisa ngomong gitu karna pake baju pelindung, jadi ga bakal ketularan!" seru Renji. Dan keadaan pun tenang kembali setelah Toushirou pingsan dihajar massa (?) dan baju terkoyak-koyak... "Tapi gw ga ngerasa sakit tuh..". "Gw juga". "Bodoh... yang namanya virus ebola kan emang gitu. Awalnya ga terasa apa-apa, tapi begitu gejala pertama udah muncul.... Kita bakal mati beberapa menit kemudian".

"...."

"..."

"..."

"GYAAA!!! KITA BAKAL MATEEEEK~!!!!!!!!"

Dalam sekejap suasana kelas pun langsung jadi ribut dan dipenuhi murid-murid histeris yang tereak-tereak sambil mencoba membobol pintu yang tadi dibekukan Toushirou dan tentunya tak bisa dibuka dengan mudah.

"Kalian semua hentikan!!!" teriak Renji berusaha menenangkan. Percuma. Murid-murid tetep asik desek-desekkan mencoba membobol pintu. Bete dikacangin, Renji mencoba mencakar papan tulis setelah sebelumnya menyumpal kupingnya untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"SEMUANYA DIEEEEEEEMM!!!".KKKRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSS~~~~~~

Anak-anak pun langsung lemes denger bunyi cakaran Renji.

"Kayaknya kita justru ga boleh keluar deh," kata Renji setelah mendapat perhatian teman-temannya.

"Lo ngomong apa sih, kita bakal terkontaminasi virus tahu! Malah kayaknya udah!" seru salah satu murid yang panik.

"Iya, tapi justru karena itu..." Hinamori mulai angkat bicara," karena kemungkinan kita udah terkontaminasi itu tinggi, jadi kita mesti memisahkan diri dari dunia luar. Kalopun keluar, kita bakal mati juga kan? Malah kita juga akan menyebarkan virus ini ke banyak orang lainnya. Cukup kita saja yang jadi korban..." kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum lirih.

Murid-murid meresapi kata-kata Hinamori tadi. Bener juga ya... Meskipun nanti bakal mati, minimal jangan jadiin orang lain korban, toh keluar ga keluar juga bakalan mati...

Dan acara desek-desekan tadi kini dilanjutkan dengan acara tangis-tangisan dan peluk-pelukkan. "Heh... ada apaan neh? Kok pada kayak habis nonton pelm India?" tanya Toushirou yang baru bangkit dari pingsannya.

"Berisik!! Sekarang lebih baik lo tiduran dulu disono!" kata Renji yang berada di kumpulan murid-murid penuh haru.

"Iya, lebih baik sekarang jangan mengganggu mereka dulu Shiro-chan..." kata Hinamori yang tersenyum sambil menahan tubuh Rukia yang pingsan.

"Begitu ya... gw sebetulnya mo ngomong ada vaksinnya juga di kemasan buat jaga-jaga, tapi cuma ada 1 dosis untuk satu orang".

ZREK. Suasana haru pun tergantikan dengan suasana menjelang 'perang kemerdekaan' dimana murid-murid menatap vaksin dalam tabung di tangan Toushirou dengan tatapan iblis sambil berpose seperti harimau yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya.

"Bagus sekali Toushirou... kau memang punya bakat 'mendinginkan' suasana... padahal tadi mereka udah tenang..." kata Rukia yang juga udah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Semuanya tenang! Kita bakal ngundi siapa yang bakal dapet vaksinnya supaya adil!" kata Renji yang entah sejak kapan jadi bijak.

* * *

Dan dimulailah undiannya... Masing-masing murid mengambil kertas bertuliskan sesuatu dalam kotak. Yang dapet kata 'menang' yang dapat vaksin itu. Dan bebrapa murid yang sudah ngambil kertas undiannya... yah, ada yang lagi nelpon..." mak... saya cuma m nilang makasih udah ngerawat saya selama ini, trus selamat tinggal...". Ada juga yang sibuk nulis surat wasiat, stres dan jedot-jedotin pala ke tembok, nangis-nangisan n peluk-pelukkan, dan makan tape (?).

Hinamori pun maju ke depan kelas dan mengambil kertasnya. Tulisannya 'me... las'. Ia pun menatap Toushirou dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tau Shiro-chan, meskipun sebentar gw seneng bisa jadi temen lo," kata Hinamori sambil sedikit terisak. Sementara Rukia yang denger di pojokkan nangis karna terharu, Toushirou malah sibuk ngebaca buku manual yang baru dia terima tadi.

"Selanjutnya, Rukia!" Panggil Renji. Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambile kertasnya. Ujungnya keliatan.... 'me... ntok'. "NGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! GW GA TERIMA!! GW GAMAO MATI!!! GW PENGEN PENGAMBILAN ULAAAAANG!!!" Jerit Rukia histeris. "Terima aja deh. Nah sekarang giliran gw," kata Renji sambil mengambil kertas undiannya tanpa memikirkan Rukia yang tereak-tereak gaje di belakangnya.

Tulisannya 'Me'... Renji menarik kertasnya lagi untuk melihat lanjutan katanya. 'Yos! Gw mesti dapet kata 'menang'!' batin Renji. Lanjutanya... 'memememememe...' Renji narik terus sampe ujung dan tulisan terakhirnya... 'mememememememememe ME!'. "KOK GW GA MENANG?! GW NUNTU PENGAMBILAN ULAAAANG~!" kali ini Renji yang tereak. "Terima aja deh. Kan emang udah nasib lo..." sindir Rukia. Pergulatan antara manusia cebol dan babon tak terelakkan lagi...

Sementara mereka mulai bacok-bacokkan Toushirou ngambil kertas undiannya masih sambil baca buku manual... (kayaknya dia ga niat...). Disitu tertulis... 'me.... nang'. "Ah. Gw menang..." kata Toushirou datar.

DHEG. Semua siswa menhentikan kegiatan mereka. Seisi kelas mulai terisi kembali dengan nafsu membunuh, bahkan kali ini ada juga nafsu ingin memutilasi. Pikiran anak-anak itu kira-kira begini...

'Padahal dia yang bawa tuh virus kesini... Kenapa harus dia yang...'

'Diantara yang lain dia yang paling ga niat ngambil kertas undiannya, kok bisa sih...'

'Padahal tadi gw mikir dan nyoba untuk ngerelain vaksin itu tapi... entah kenapa kalo yang dapet malah si Toushirou...'

'Kok rasanya gw ga rela ya?'

Cuek dengan sekelilingnya, Toushirou memulai 'pidatonya'.

"Maaf, teman-teman kalian kurang beruntung. Karena gw yang akan selamat, gw bakal ngirim laporan ini ke markas pusat supaya kejadian ini nggak terulang. Gw juga bakal mengingat momen ini sebagai peristiwa tragedi yang menyakitkan dan..."

'DAN...?!' Anak-anak lain memikirkan satu kata itu penuh emosi.

"Dan... terimalah nasib kalian." lanjut Toushirou.

Emosi murid-murid sekelas pun brobol. Kini mereka sibuk mencoba menghajar Toushirou yang dengan lihai mencoba menghindar dari serangan-serangan temannya. Renji udah nggak punya mood untuk menghentikan (karena dia sendiri ga terima), sedangkan Hinamori yang udah nyoba ngelerai diacuhkan temen-temennya... Alhasil kelas pun jadi seribut kandang babi mo disembelih. Hitsugaya yang mulai kewalahan tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol vaksin dan... PRANG!! Botol itu pecah dan isinya tumpah di lantai, membuat ekspresi sangat amat shock bagi seluruh murid.

Belum sempat habis rasa shock mereka, mendadak mereka dikejutkan oleh kepala sekolah yang mendadak membuka pintu dengan mudahnya." Woi!!! Jangan berisik!!" omelnya. Murid-murid langsung nge-drop.

"Yaah... pintunya kebuka..."

"Udah deh, virusnya udah kesebar..."

"Karna udah terlanjur, kita keluar aja yuk!!!"

Maka... dalam sepersekian detik sang kepala sekolah pun pingsan terinjak-injak murid yang berebutan keluar kelas dan berhamburan ke segala arah.

"Gw pengen ke kantin aja deh..." kata Rukia yang udah ga punya semangat idup.

"Gw juga ikut deh," susul Renji.

Kini, hanya tinggal Hinamori dan Toushirou yang tinggal di kelas.

"Hmmm. Begitu," kata Toushirou menutup buku manualnya.

"Eh?" Hinamori kaget ketika mendadak Toushirou memegang tangannya.

"Ikut gw ke wc," kata Toushirou. "Heh?!".

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Toushirou langsung menarik tangan Hinamori, menuntunnya menuju wc cowok.

* * *

Hinamori baru saja ingin memprotes," Shi... Shiro-chan ini kan WC cow..."

"Udah masuk aja!" potong Toushirou.

Untungnya di dalem lagi ga ada mendorong Hinamori masuk ke dalem salah satu bilik. "Nah, buka baju lo," kata Toushirou seakan tanpa dosa. "HAAAH?!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Rukia dan Renji duduk dibawah pohon dengan pose 'lemes nih...gw udah puasa 3 hari...'.

"Ru... Rukia... mendadak gw jadi pusing banget... Mungkin efeknya udah kerja kali ya..." kata Renji.

"Lo kok ngomongnya gitu sih!!" kata Rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menambah suasana angker...bukan, menambah suasana tragis...

"Perut gw juga mendadak sakit. Mata gw...rasanya sekarang berat sekali..."

"Renji...! Bertahanlah..!" Rukia mulai panik karna Renji masih punya utang ke dia.

"Rukia..."

"Renji!!"

Renji pun perlahan memejamkan mata dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran di pangkuan Rukia yang mulai menangis... (nggak rela duitnya lepas gitu aja)  
"Heh?" sedetik kemudian Renji bangun lagi. "Aneh, sekarang semuanya ilang. Gw ngerasa seger tuh..." kata Renji tak lagi dengan nada lemes. Rukia cuma terheran-heran.

"Ah...lho?!" Mendadak bunyi 'CHHEEEESSSS' terdengar dari arah Renji...  
"Apaan nih?! Baju gw kenapa?!" Baju Renji secara misterius perlahan hancur menjadi debu menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja. "Ru... Rukia..! Baj lo juga...!". Rukia melihat ke tubuhnya. "KYAAA!!!". Hakama Rukia pun perlahan juga hancur menjadi debu...

* * *

Back to Toushirou n Hinamori...

"Jadi... ini bukan virus?" tanya Hinamori dari salh satu bilik WC pada Toushirou yang berada di luarnya.

"Iya, tapi ini bener-bener senjata biologis yang berfungsi untuk melucuti pakaian apapun kecuali dari bahan nilon di tubuh lawan sehingga senjatanya pun ikut berjatuhan... begitu kata buku manual," jelas Toushirou.

"Oh, pantesan. Jadi Shiro-chan nggak pengen bajuku musnah, jadi dilepas dulu dari tubuhku. Dan aku disuruh masuk kesini supaya tubuhku tak dilihat siapapun?"

"Ya. Kalau aku nggak pengaruh soalnya bajuku pake bahan nilon"

"Tapi kok tulisan di labelnya ebola?"

"Itu.. katanya sengaja biar nggak dibuka sembarangan"

"Yah, baguslah. Berarti kita nggak bakal mati!" kata Hinamori lega.

"Tapi... kelihatannya aku akan segera mati, meskipun bukan karna virus..." kata Toushirou yang kini berkeringat dingin.

Dari luar WC terdengar kehebohan murid-murid karna pakaian mereka hancur... hingga mereka mulai sepakat untuk mencari dan memutilasi Toshirou, yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini...

Yah, sekuat apapun seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou dia ga mungkin bisa ngalahin seisi sekolahan kan?

**End**

* * *

**Pesan moral:** Jangan pernah nginjek tai (nggak nyambung...)

Toushirou:Jadi, pembukaan itu gunanya apa?

Author:Cuma untuk menekankan kalo lo dibenci ama murid laen...

Toushirou:Maksud..?? *sweatdrop*

**AN:**Nyehehe... cerita ini saya comot dari Fumoffu.... Review~!!!


End file.
